


Love Letter

by BleuWaters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin x Reader - Freeform, ArminxReader, F/M, Fluffy, armin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Armin Arlert x reader. His confession. Most precise summary I've ever written, I'm sure. ;3





	Love Letter

_Adoration._

_Definition: deep love and respect._

_Devotion._

_Definition: love or loyalty for a person._

_Dictionaries are so helpful. I was able to find these two words to know exactly what they mean. The adoration and devotion I feel for you are powerful emotions. So powerful. I understand Mikasa now; I understand her drive, her motivation. However, I believe she has something that I don't, something that is more crippling than enabling._

_Debt._

_Definition: something that is owed or due._

_I have the privilege, the utmost freedom, to love you. I owe you nothing and you owe me nothing. We are allowed to love each other freely, however we want, however much we want. I choose to love you unconditionally._

_Unconditional._

_Definition: without conditions or limitations; total. Wholehearted, unrestricted, unquestioning._

_Despite my most valiant efforts to keep you as a friend, a beloved acquaintance, you've become more to me. That much I hope I've made obvious._

_I understand if you don't feel similarly. I understand, even, if you don't wish to maintain our friendship after reading this letter. But please return the favor and understand that even if you don't share my feelings, I would like to stay friends. I am able to set my feelings aside and enjoy the relationship we already have if it wouldn't cause you any discomfort._

_I will refrain from calling you the endearments you deserve because I know it could be an unwelcome source of awkwardness. And so, my dear friend, know that I will forever cherish you, no matter what your decision is._

_-A_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this one was fun! I like the POV switch up from my other stories. Please leave kudos and comments! They are highly valued and take almost no time to leave. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
